Green Hill High
by Souldragon12
Summary: Yes, it is. A Sonic Highschool story! D: Okay. So Sonic and his friends are returning to school for a whole new year of learning, flaking, sleeping and compteting. but a relative of Tails appears and things will get crazy. What can you say? High school is choatic espicaly this one. While the students are busy so are the teachers... SonicXOC
1. The New Student

**A/N: PLEASE READ FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY BELOW!**

**Now first off I want to say I am freash out of Highschool and on summer break!**

**Second this is my first Sonic story and I'm trying my best. This is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE PPL! NO FLAMES!**

**Thrid off I'm open to ANY OC's you want to throw in. God knows I'll need them.**

**I hope you enjoy this story..I'll try to update as much as I can!**

_**So! Without further ADO! I like to introduce my first Sonic story!**_

_**Chapter 1: The New Student**_

It was cool fall day on Mobius. The summer break had ended and the students of Green Hill High were returning for another of year learning, studying, fights and other things that high schoolers do.

It was here that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends attended school when they weren't saving the world from evil.

Now they could return to a somewhat normal life that was equally as chaotic as their lives as freedoms fighters.

As the first bell rang sonic and his siblings, Sonia and Manic began to head to their first class where they, Tails the fox, and a few other friends were about to begin PE.

Today they were supposed to get a relative of Tails's to transfer in from another school.

The fastest thing alive was still pretty bothered that his good buddy and practical bro never once told him about this.

They waited for the mysterious relative to arrive.

The late bell rang as a dark yellow twin tail fox entered the gym.

The family resemblance was there, though she was much more feminine than Tails, not to mention older.

Unlike Tails, her ears and both her tail tips were black. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue than Tails, but they still shone with a gentle light.

She was wearing the gym uniform that the girls wore so they wouldn't get their normal clothes dirty.

"S-Sorry...I woke up late." she said, out of breath, she must've ran to make the late bell.

"Say Tails, who is she?" Sonic asked him, growing curious.

Tails watched as the older vulpine walked forward towards the front of the class. "That's my older sister." he said, as the teacher introduced her to the class.

"Ah class, we have a new student today, a miss Selena Gardner Prower. I hope you all help make her feel welcome here." Rotor the Walrus said, since he was the class's teacher.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Selena said, giving everyone a nervous smile.

Everyone said their small hellos and greetings.

"Alright, Selena you can take a seat." Rotor said. Selena nodded and went to the bleachers to take her seat.

She looked at her fellow students as she went to her seat. There were six hedgehogs, two echidnas, a cat, and her brother with various other kids .Apparenty they were Tails's friends.

Naturally, she was seated right next to Tails. Of course since class was in session they wouldn't have very much time to talk right now but they would later at some point.

"Today class we will be playing a game of dodge ball, Team Captians are...Sonic and Knuckles." Rotor said moving aside to show a crate of dodgeball. Sonic and the red echidna got up to the front of the class to pick there teams..

"So I pick Tails." Sonic said, naturally going for his best friend. Knuckles smiled.

"Sonia." he said as Sonic's sister joined the team.

"Manic." Sonic then picked his spiky green brother.

"Silver." Knuckles said, picking out the other hedgehog.

It went on until only Amy and the new girl were left.

"Uh, Sabrina." Sonic said quickly.

"You mean Selena." she said, getting up and joining the Blue Blur's team.

Amy growled in disappointment as she went off to Knuckles' team.

"Uh, right. Sorry Sabrina." Sonic said, absently mindly as he went to get a dodgeball.

The other twin tail vulpine sighed. "He'll learn..." she said to herself as the whistle rang out starting the the game.

The game was instense and many outs and fouls were called until the bell rang signaling first period was over.

Everyone went to pack their things and went to their respective locker rooms.

Tails caught up with his sister as she was walking down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called. She stopped natrually.

Now out of her gym uniform, she was wearing her normal clothes.

She was wearing a light blue blouse over a purple shortsleeved jacket, black pants and red sneakers.

She also wore a pair of sunshades on the top of her head.

"Oh well, hiya Miley." she said smirking in a big sisterly way.

Tails frowned he hated when she called him that, but it was her nickname for him.

"Sel, quit it! You know I hate that name!"

She laughed and hugged him. "Alright, alright, I'll quit. So that was your best friend I met right?" she asked as she stopped by her locker to drop her gym stuff off.

Her locker was right next to Tails' which was right next to Sonic's.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, he is pretty cool isn't he?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Seems pretty absent minded to me. He got my name wrong. Twice." she sounded a little bothered by it but not all that much.

"Nah, he's just carefree, not to mention leader of the track team. I hope you can be friends with him too." Tails said smiling, and mentioning track.

He knew that Selena loved to run track, she wasn't Sonic fast but she was fast for a normal Mobian.

She smiled at him. "Oh is he now? Well then I hope I can be friends with him too. And to be honest...he's kinda cute." she said throwing the last part in there to gross him out.

"Eww! Selena! That's my best friend!"

She laughed and shut her locker. "I'm joking! Relax!" she said thumping him gently. But secretly, she really did think Sonic was...cute.

He rubbed his head. "Ow! Meanie..." he said, going to the age old response whenever she thumped him when they were smaller.

"Oh come on bro, it didn't hurt tht much now did it?" she asked, as the bell for the next class rang.

"No. But it's still mean..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go teach computer class."

"Well then good lu-" she stopped. "Did you just say, teach?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, and you're in it! Cool huh?"

She blinked and looked dumbfounded as he dragged her down the hall.

"Well I'll be, my bro's a teacher." she laughed. "And what do you mean I'm in it?"

"Exactly as I said. Your one of my students." he said taking her to the door. They then entered inside.

**Well okay! That about wraps up the first chapter of my very first Sonic story! I'm very excited and nervous since this is a step out of my comfort zone so I'll try hard!**

**I hope you liked it and no bad lip about OC's. If Sonic has siblings, why not Tails?**

**Well anyways, I'm hot and tired and in need of sleep. I'll update soon!**


	2. Settling In

**A/N: About the OC admissions. Please poeple, I dont mind you sending in your OC's but please do it through a PM and not through the reviews. **

**I want to be able to keep my first Sonic fanfiction on the site and stay on myself in gernral. So please once more: Please SEND ME YOUR OC'S THOUGH A PM. I WILL ANSWER YOU EVENTUALLY.**

**Okay, so that is all for now. **

**Now I'm done with the notes Now you can go on and read the newst chapter! Please enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 2: Settling In**_

Selena was steered down the hallway, by her brother, to the computer lab.

Tails was about to open the door when Selena stopped him. "Whoa wait." she said, looking at her brother.

Tails looked at his sister curiously. "What's up Sel?" he asked.

She smiled. "I can understand you teaching a computer class, seeing as you're as computer savvy as you are." she said, a proud tone in her voice.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well, why am I in your class?" she asked, sounding a bit curious.

Since they were little, Tails and Selena loved to play and mess around with machines.

They had even gotten into small competitions, seeing who could build a better device.

However, their inventions were very defective and wound up blowing up in their faces, up until when Tails was six and began to make more stable devices.

Back in those days it always ended in tears and a mess for their mother to clean up.

Now, looking at how far he had come, she smiled.

Nowadays, she could make a basic version of any device from scratch, but Tails was a true technical made her proud to call him her brother.

"Because you signed up or it, remember?" Tails asked. "You signed on for it as an elective."

"Yeah, I know. But I was told I didn't have the right qualifications to even take the class." she said, remembering getting her schedule the day before classes started.

"I know, I called in a favor since I'm qualified to teach the technology classes. The principal let you in on a trial basis."

The principal was none other than Jules the Hedgehog, and the robotocized father of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Thankfully he was a good, understanding man. Tails then smiled. "Also I made sure to get you a seat by my two best students, Chris Thorndyke and Hope Kintobor. They're pretty smart."

Selena scratched her head. "You make me feel special. Don't treat me any different just cause I'm your sister, got it?" Selena said, taking her hand off the door so Tails could open it. Tails laughed and opened the door to the classroom.

The computer lab was relatively large and spacious.

There was a Computer at every desk, which already had a name tag on them.

Selena looked for the desk marked with her name on it and sat down.

Tails took his seat at his desk, which was directly across from his sister's and awaited the rest of the classes arrival.

Soon a blonde girl and a spiky brown haired boy sat on either side of her and smiled.

"Hey, you're Selena Prower right?" asked they boy. "I'm Chris, and this is Hope, your brother is a good friend of ours."

"Oh yeah. Selena is my name and Tails is my brother." she said shaking hands with both of them and returning the hand shake. "Nice to meet you both."

"Same." Hope said, "say, do you know as much about technology as your brother does?"

"Well if you mean turning a toaster into a miniature assualt tank that squirts a foul smelling goo at any target I program it to, then yeah, I know as much about technology as Tails." she laughed.

She flicked her tails and her computer came on seemingly of its own accord. Both students were awed.

"How'd you program it to do that?" Chris asked. "Motion sensors?"

Before Selena could answer, the class bell rang. Sonic, Blaze, Manic, and two blonde hedgehogs wandered in with another gray one.

"Wow. Is this it? Small class."

"Yeah, you have to be good to get into this one." Hope said, "Tails moves fast and gives pop quizzes."

She groaned inwardly at the news of a pop quiz. But she sighed as everyone took their seat at their assigned desk.

"Okay class, let's start where we left off with the solid-light theory and practical application of such devices that utilize it." he said as he picked up a small gray cube, "Now then, watch this."

After pressing a button Tails's cube became a refridgerator made of what appeared to be made of light. He grabbed a handle and opened it. He also stepped inside and waved at them and touched the walls. Shortly after he hopped out. "Makes a mime act way easier, huh?"

Selena gulped. Her brother's classes were going to be a challenge alright, but it proved how much he had grown as an inventor. She, like the of the class, was totally awed by the demonstration.

"Can anyone here tell me how this works? Anyone?"

Several hands went in the air, but Selena's laid low. Still, Tails picked her.

"Selena? Can you answer?"

"Uh...Sure...Let me see the main device first though."

"Alright." Tails said as he deactivated the device and tossed it to her. Selena inspected it for a moment before she gained understanding.

"It causes photons to phase transition so they interact on a macroscopic level. The cube also redirects the light so it will take a desired shape."

"Exactly." he said, "And that is how the Solid Light theory is applied here."

She gave it back to him and sighed happily. Happy to have figured it out, she returned to her seat as Tails went in to explain the lesson further.

Selena had an easy time the rest of the day and took notes with her fellow students. When the bell rang it was time to head home.

She walked out into the hall with the others and began waiting for Sonic , though he didn't leave. It turns out he was fast asleep within the class.

Tails was going back to his desk, when he heard the gentle snores of his best friend at the back of the class. Tails looked at him and sighed in exasperation.

"Sonic, wake up."

"Huh? What happened?" he asked as he got up. Tails smiled at him.

"You kinda flaked out for a sec."

"Try sixty minutes." Selena said going back in. "You coming home bro?"

"Sorry, got papers to grade, a lesson plan to make, and a staff meeting. I'll be home at six."

She nodded. "Ah, I see. When then, I'll catch ya later." she said, as she slung her backpack around her shoulder. "I just remembered, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

She walked out of the classroom and walked towards the dorms.

On her way she saw the gray hedgehog at his locker, messing with more machines. She noticed he wore long sleeved clothes and black gloves.

And for some odd reason, it made her feel weird. She clutched her head and breathed deeply. The weird feeling disappeared. She decided to go over to him. "Hey." she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked her in a monotone. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" she asked, most of the other kids had gone back to the dorms. Dinner wouldn't be served 'til six thirty.

"Checking the devices in my locker, why?"

"Devices?"

"Yes, machines I made all by myself. Why do you ask?"

She blinked. "Oh, another mechanic like me. I think there might be something about to blow in there by the way." she said peaking inside.

"Really? I don't notice a thing." he said, checking his machines twice. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, its the one furthest back." she said. She couldn't see it but she just knew something was wrong with the machine.

He pulled it out and saw that it was indeed going to blow a fuse. He smiled at her. "Thanks. It was going to explode.

"Hey no problem." she smiled continuing on her way when the gray hedgehog stopped her.

"Hey, how did you know about the fuse?" he asked. She blinked and flicked her left ear, something she always did when nervous.

"Well...you could say...I have a sort of sixth sense for those kinds of things. Anyways, I gotta go. Unpack, settle in, see what's for dinner. Nice meeting you." she said as she ran off.

The gray hedgehog watched her go. "Yeah, you too!" he waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I wanted to save this til chapter three but I need to make this annoucemnt now. For a while I will be closing the OC admissions. I have to make room for the new OC that have been submitted already and I don't want to feel over worked. Sorry for any inconvince and I hope you keep reading on.**


	3. Meeting New Friends and Dinner for Two

**Whoa...I have't updated in a while. What the hell I have been doing?**

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I'm only excepting a few more OC's from this point on. ****One spot has been filled by a certain someone who inspired me to write.**

**Thanks so ****much for the motivation, Signature Style Red. If you had't reviewed then I might never finished this. **

**Like I said before there's limited space left for OC's space aviliable are 4 since one character had already been taken.**

**Again I'm sorry for the inconvice but I hope you guys will keep reading on.**

**Anywho, enough of that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends and Dinner for Two_**

Selena had finished unpacking the last of her things into her dorm. It was a small, rectangle shaped room, the bed was off to the side and there was a desk used for working and studying. Towards the back wall, there was a window which over looked the campus.

She sighed as she put the last box away. "There, I'm finally done." she sighed, when her stomach rumbled loudly. "And I guess I'm hungry too. I better head down to dinner." she said opening her door. She shut it and entered the hallway and made her way to dinning hall.

The hallway was quiet and empty. Selena guessed it was because most of the other students were at dinner. She whistled merrily headed down the hallway to the dinner hall when she smacked right into a blond hedgehog.

The crash sent them both to the floor both holding their heads.

"OW! Didn't your mother teach you to watch where your going?" the female hedgehog said, holding her head.

Her quills where beach blond and they were done in layers, her neon green tee shirt reflected brightly in the fading sunset, which compliment the ripped black shorts she was wearing. Her gloves were fingerless which added to the punk-rock star look she sported . She looked very much like a super model.

Selena rubbed her head. "Ow...No. I was too busy taking apart the blender to listen to something silly like directions." Selena countered jokingly. "Sorry." she said helping the blond hedgehog up. The other girl brushed herself off. She snickered. "Hey, no worries.I just was just heading to dinner." she said.

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The dinning hall is in the opposite direction but hey whatever you were up to, I wont tell...Hey, weren't you in my computer class today?" Selena asked as they walked down to the dinning hall.

The girl nodded. "Pft, yeah, I was. And so were you. Right?"

Selena nodded. "Yup, my name's Selena." she said holding out her hand.

The other hedgehog smirked slyly and took it. "Name's Flavia. So your Tails' sister?"

Selena nodded again. "Yeah, his one and only."

"Hm, I see, care to join me?" she asked.

Selena shrugged. "Sure I don't see why not." and she really didn't. Flavia seemed nice enough.

The two girls walked down the hallway. The noise of the dinner hall was coming louder as they neared it.

As they entered the dinning hall, it become appearent how many kids attended this high school. After the girls got their less than appetizing looking foods they sat down at a table together.

"So, how long you've been attending?" Flavia asked, not touching the gross looking food.

Selena perked up her ears. "Oh me? I just started."

"Huh, but you look kinda young to be in highschool."

Selena laughed. "Your the first person to actully say that to me! Most poeple think I'm Tails when they first look at me." she admitted.

"Humph, you two don't look all that much alike to me."

"Well, talk to the ignorants about that. My bro is much more appcomlished than I am."

After that the conversation died off a bit. Nither girl touched her food, but was more content on listening to the din going on around them.

They started to chat again about what intrested them most when they noticed the dinning hall was emptying, signaling the close of dinner.

Flavia suddenly stood up, looking as if she remembered something important.

"Oh shoot. I just remembered, I have something important to do. It was nice meeting you."

Selena looked up and smiled, "Yeah, you too. Catch ya in class." she said casually.

The Hedgehog laughed before going off leaving Selena in the slowly empting room.

When it was about half way vacated, Selena got out a small book.

The cover was made of soft brown leather and decorated with a pink leaf and vine design. She unclasped the strap and began to write with a bright blue pen.

She kept on writing until the sound of a box being slammed on the table startle her.

Looking up she saw her brother, wearing a famlier grin of sucess whenever he managed to startle his sister.

"Miles! What. The. Hell?" She exclaimed, snatching the journal away before he could see it.

Immedtily, Tails eyes narrowed in a furious glare at being adressed by his real name.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I told you not to play with fire."

"We were five!"

"Correction! I was 10." Selena laughed, she loved getting into agurements with her brother, afterwards they always made up nice and clean.

"So anyways, finished all that teacher crap? How the hell did you find me?" She asked. When her eyes flicked to the box. "And...what's that?"

Tails sighed. "To answer your first question, I finished all my things. It took a while but I did it. And I know you, you like to stay in places even after everyone's left."

Selena rolled her eyes. "And you never answered my third question."

Tails smirked. "Dinner!" he said happily, as Selena noticed an appetizing smell drifting from it.

"Whoa, you bought dinner?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, didn't they tell you? The food here sucks worst-"

"Than Dad's cooking." Selena finished smiling when a sad silence hung in the air over them.

Tails shook his head and laughed a little ruefully. "Yeah...I went out and got something decent, since its so bad here. And I got some for you too."

He said this as he took the lid off the container, inside was a simple dish of curry and rice, enough for two.

Selena smirked. "Aw..how sweet of you thinking of your big sister. What do you want?"

Tails sort of had a history of getting what he wanted from Selena by doing her an unexpected favor, like getting a whole month's supply her favorite brand of Cream Soda.

However Tails shook his head. "Nothing really. I just thought that you'd like to have dinner with me..." he sounded hurt. He pulled his sad face where his eyes sparkled faintly from tears.

Selena groaned. She hated when she made Tails upset it, made her want to kick herself.

"I'm sorry...I guess it really has been a while since we spent time together...I'll have dinner with you just stop guilt tripping me." she said quickly reassuring him.

He brightened up. "Great!" he cheered.

The two Prower siblings spent the rest of the evening chatting over dinner. When they were full she still sat enjoying eachother's company.

"So, Sel, how's your first day here?" Tails asked, as Selena cracked open a cream colored can and stuck a straw into it.

"Meh, not that bad. I could get used to being so close here. Your friends seem to intresting. It'll be nice to finally meet them instead of hear about them in letters."

Tails and Selena kept contact through letters, Selena was very much aware of her brother's and friends exploties in stopping the imfamous Dr. Robuttnik.

**( A/N:** **I mean Robotnik. My bad folks or is it? :3)**

Tails smiled. "That's good, I think you'll like them too." He smiled a bit more before it faded.

"So...how's dad...?" he asked, taking a tentive tone. Selena set her can down and looking out of the window, her deep blue eyes wandered in the approuching twilight.

"He's...okay." was all she said after a while. "Doc says he's stable."

"Oh..." Tails said, hanging his head. Talking about their father was a hard deal for the both of them, more so on Selena since she lived with him after the divorce.

Selena sighed took the straw out of her can and cracked another. She stuck it in and began sipping anew. The two twin-tail foxes sat in silence for a little while longer.

Then, "Hey, Sel guess what?"

"What?"

"We're hallmates." Tails said. Selena choked on her straw. "W-What?"

"I heard you were across the hall from me." Tails explained, it took Selena a few times to catch on before she grinned. "Oh yeah! That. Yeah they told me I'd have someone close to me all year long."

Tails smiled too and they started to chat again. Night set in and they were just leaving the dinning halls to go to the dorms. After all tomorrow would bring new poeple and lessons to be dealt with and the both of them needed their rest.

They bidded each other goodnight and headed off to their seprate rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that is it for now. **

**Again I want to thank Signature Style Red for motiving me to get off my lazy ass and write or esle this never would have gotten done. **

**Remember OC's spots are going fast and there are only four spaces left for OC's.**

**I hope you keep reading on! **

**Seeya next time! **


End file.
